Conventionally, many of striking implements used for striking a spherical object, such as a golf club or a tennis racket, are equipped with a grip part. Then, since a grip position of the grip part and how to grip the grip part greatly affect directivity and driving distance of a struck ball, golf clubs having various shapes and structures so as to enable to grip the grip part with appropriate grip position and posture have been provided.
The golf club disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 has a structure to enable to optionally change a connection position between a grip and a shaft, and its shaft length can be appropriately changed according to a request by a user.
Further, the golf club disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 2 is provided for the purpose of variably striking with emphasis of either directivity or driving distance by changing a grip position even by a non-powerful average player. With this golf club, this objective is attempted to be accomplished by adjusting the length of a grip part established at the rear end of the shaft at 350 mm to 500 mm, and by forming a portion equivalent to the grip part so as to gradually decrease flexural stiffness of the shaft toward the rear end away from the front end of the grip part.